


Demon Inside Kagome

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Kagome, Dom/sub, F/M, Hentai, Hyperinflation, Male Solo, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Stripping, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome holds the power of a demon inside her, her past becomes clear as her demon power awakens, she gains a ghostly servant and a few mates. Dom Kagome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powers Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keeps me working on others.

Chap 1 Powers Awaken

Kagome has always believed she was a normal girl, then she fell down the well broke the sacred jewel and is now hunting to gather the shards, but Kagome has always had a power greater than the miko inside of her.

She woke up in a daze and she screamed when she saw the clock. “Oh man I was supposed to meet the girls a half hour ago, and I haven’t picked anything out to wear oh man I’m so late…” Kagome got up and went to shower. In her room her closet opened by itself and a wonderful outfit floated out and was laid out on her bed. She came back to the room after her shower and saw the clothes laid out.

“Did I lay those out before, silly me I must have forgot…” Kagome got dressed, unaware of the ghostly being. “Have a good day Lady Kagome, please come home safely…” The ghost spoke but Kagome could not hear him. The ghost had the appearance of a young boy of 16 but he had been alive for much longer than that. He had short blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a silver kimono.

Kagome left the house feeling better than she had in years, it was like she was bristling with energy. She met up with her friends and hung out with them. As the day began to end she felt as if there was something following her. ‘A demon, it’s not carrying a sacrid jewel and its not to strong but with no arrows it can be trouble…’

“Are you ok Kagome?” One of her friends asked. Kagome turned and put on a fake smile. “Fine fine, it’s just getting late, I’m gonna head home…” Kagome said and without waiting for a response she left her friends and headed to a more secluded area. The demon followed after her. ‘It’s after me, or maybe the jewel shard either way I’ll stop it.’ Kagome thought, the fact she didn’t have her arrows never crossed her mind.

Kagome stopped once she was sure no one was around. “Alright come out…” She snapped. A large demon came out into the open. It was monstrous and twisted unlike the demons she met in the feudal era. “You have nerve entering my territory girl, wielding that power the penalty is death!!” The demon flew at her. Kagome felt something spark in her and with a quick swipe of her hand energy whipped out and tore the demon apart.

“How did I…?” Kagome gasped as the demon dispersed. She felt power flowing threw her. Her hair began to lengthen and her nails became sharp like claws. Her senses sharpened and her power began to radiate off her body. “What’s happening Ahhhhhhhhhhhh?!” Her power shot out of her in a massive pillar of light.

Back at her home the ghost saw the pillar and smiled. “Good Morning Lady Kagome glad to see you’ve finally awakened hehehe…” The ghost said and awaited for the return of Lady Kagome youkai…

To be continued…


	2. Kagome's Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keeps me working on others.

Chap 2 Kagome’s Powers

Kagome stumbled home her body shaking; she had the biggest headache ever. Every car honk, loud chatter, the roar of an engine hit Kagome’s sensitive ears. ‘This is so weird…owww…’ Kagome hissed in pain as she walked by the train tracks. The screeching of the wheels on the tracks, the bellowing train’s whistle; it made Kagome snap.

“Be Quiet!!” A power she had never knew she had, had awakened her distress amplified the power and froze everything. Cars, trains, people, animals everything in the city was frozen in time. Kagome looked around in shock, she looked down at her hands and they were shaking. “Did I do this?”

“Yes Lady Kagome you did.” The young ghost had appeared in the street. Kagome noticed his appearance and knew right away he was not human, but he seemed familiar to her.

“Who are you?” Kagome asked, and the spirit walked to her. “Stay where you are?” The spirit stopped and bowed.

“Yes Lady Kagome. I am Omi, the guardian spirit of your family.” The spirit began and then he smiled tears falling down his face. “Oh Kagome-sama I have waited for this day, for your powers to awaken for you to see me again.”

‘Again?’ Kagome thought, and she tried to think of where she saw him before, his green eyes and striking blonde hair was ringing a bell but she couldn’t place it. “I’m sorry but I don’t remember you.”

Omi sighed. “I figured you wouldn’t remember me, I was only visible to you for such a short time, but I have always wanted to protect you my lady, I have done what I could to serve you even from the shadows.”

Kagome listened and she remembered she had an imaginary friend when she was young, he was always nice to her and he looked just like this boy, he hadn’t aged a day. Her mom and grandpa couldn’t see him so they told her he was imaginary. She then thought of how her clothes would be laid out for her, how she would fall asleep without putting the covers on and she would be tucked in and covered by the morning. It was human rationalizing something strange happened so she rationalized it, her mom tucked her in or she set her clothes out to be nice. “All that stuff was you wasn’t it.” Omi nodded his head.

“But while I’ve been in the past why haven’t you been with me or when I was attacked in the well house.” Kagome said and Omi frowned.

“I’m sorry but until you came into your powers I was limited to how far I could go. I couldn’t go near the old well, I couldn’t even leave the grounds. When that damn Noh Mask tried to harm you I used my power to slow it down so you could escape.” Omi said and Kagome noticed that the creature seemed slow when it came into her room. “Now that you have awakened I can travel with you and aid you as you need me and you can learn how to control your powers.”

“Powers?”

“Yes your father’s family held great and unique powers. The power of force, the power to freeze and the power of dominion. I can demonstrate two of the powers but the power of dominion that I’ll have to explain.” Omi said and Kagome nodded. “First the power of force. You focus your mind and with your demon energy you can do much.” Omi waved his hand and a discarded soda can became covered in energy and was lifted into the air. Omi was able to crush the can and expand it and move it through the air. “This is the power of force you take your will and control the object, and you can even use emotion to change your force into other forces.” Omi’s eyes narrowed and with the snap of his fingers the can was destroyed.

“Wow.” Kagome said.

“Next is the power to freeze now this isn’t a power of ice, it freezes someone in time. Now an object will remain frozen for a long time. A person depending on their strength or demonic power will vary in time.” A passing bird was Omi’s target. He focused his power and the bird was frozen mid flight. Then with another wave of his hand the bird continued its flight.

“Alright now the power of dominion works like this.” He leaned over to Kagome and whispered into her ear and explained the power of dominion. Kagome blushed and couldn’t believe it.

“And if I do this the one I cast this on will have to obey any command I give?” Omi nodded and Kagome blushed. “Alright show me everything you can we go to the feudal era as soon as possible.”

Omi nodded and Kagome began to learn the powers that slept within her.

To be continued


	3. Domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keeps me working on others.

Chap 3 Domination

Inuyasha had grown tired of waiting for Kagome, he passed through the well. 'I think it's time I claim Kagome as mine, she's strong and pretty and treats me well so she'll make a good mate. Once I claim her, I can claim Kikyo, and with Kagome as my mate she will respect my title as alpha.' Inuyasha chuckled. 'I could even claim Ayame, and stick it to that wolf!'

He went to Kagome's house and found the girl in her room. There was something different about her, but Inuyasha couldn't place it. Her scent was stronger than before, and had an air of power about it. Inuyasha felt his cock harden, and he began to drool. 'Oh man Kagome is even sexier than before I don't know what it is, but it's hot!' Inuyasha pawed at his growing cock in his pants.

Kagome sensed Inuyasha's presence, but noticed something odd in his aura. Inuyasha opened her window and came into her room. Kagome gasped seeing the tent in the half demon's pants. "Kagome as alpha of our pack, I came to take you back, but instead I will claim you as my beta!" Inuyasha looked her up and down and his arousal pulsed in need.

Inuyasha pounced at Kagome. "Sit!" With one word Inuyasha was brought down. "Alpha of our pack? You don't act like it, you act more like a spoiled child on a sugar rush. You go run off whenever you see fit. I know deep down you care but you are no longer fit to be alpha."

"Are you challenging me?" Inuyasha growled, and Kagome smirked. Inuyasha stood up and flexed his claws. "Fine bring it on, I'll enjoy the fight and I'll be sure to teach you who is Alpha!" Inuyasha rushed at Kagome, only to be frozen in place.

With a flick of her wrist Inuyasha's clothing was ripped from his body, Inuyasha's hard uncut manhood was freed. Even though Inuyasha was frozen by Kagome's power he was fully aware of what was happening to him. Kagome felt an odd form of pleasure race through her, her demon instincts told her exactly what to do, and she was gonna have fun with Inuyasha. Kagome flicked her wrist again and used her power to throw Inuyasha against the wall, his hard cock was pressed against the hard wall, and Inuyasha let out a groan.

Kagome stepped up behind Inuyasha and spread the hanyo's firm cheeks and stared at his pink pucker. On the tip of Kagome's finger a small pearl of red light appeared, the pearl solidified and grew, becoming a large bead. Kagome nudged the bead against Inuyasha's tight ass. "Wait Kagome! Please I know I've been bad but give me another chance I can be a good alpha I swear!" Inuyasha pleaded, but Kagome was done with his words.

She pushed the pearl into his body, and Inuyasha moaned. The pearl sank deeper and deeper inside of him until it became one with his body. Kagome removed her fingers and Inuyasha came with a loud moan, his cum splashed onto Kagome's wall. "Bad boy Inuyasha, you made a mess now clean it up!" Inuyasha's eyes glazed over, at the command and he placed his hands on Kagome's wall.

"Yes Kagome!" He said, and began licking his cum off her wall, as Inuyasha cleaned up his mess Kagome worked on finishing her dominion.

"You belong to me now Inuyasha!" Kagome said, and used the power of Dominion. The power of dominion required two things to work. One she must know the person's name, second she had to place the bead inside their body, for demons pushing it into their asses worked as both a bonding spell and showed dominance to their inner beasts which would make them desire her more, for humans pushing the bead straight into their hearts would be easiest. Now that she completed the two requirements it was time to bind him.

Pink energy coiled around Inuyasha's wrists, ankles, and around his cock, the energy turned red and became a string of beads similar to the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck. The beads hugged Inuyasha's wrists, ankles and the base of his cock perfectly.

Inuyasha had finished cleaning his mess, and Kagome pat him on the head. "Good boy, now on the bed!" Inuyasha obeyed and Kagome began to strip. The dog boy's eyes widened as he watched Kagome strip naked, he had seen her naked before but this was different, it was hotter, more special!

Kagome pushed Inuyasha to lay on his back and spread the boy's legs. She grabbed his uncut cock and began to tease his foreskin, she rubbed it and pulled it, loving how Inuyasha moaned and growled in pleasure. She tugged his foreskin and saw how far it would stretch before releasing it and watching it snap back into place. Inuyasha was panting from the pleasure, and Kagome was far from done with him.

"Now Inuyasha I am Alpha now, you will speak to me with respect, in front of our pack you will call me Kagome, not wench, not woman, but Kagome! When we are alone or with mates you will call me Mistress or Kagome-sama is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress!" Inuyasha moaned and bucked his hips a little. Kagome grinned, she was enjoying having this power, it excited her. Kagome pulled back Inuyasha's foreskin and exposed the head of his cock, Kagome leaned down and began licking the head, as she did that she massaged Inuyasha's full balls. "Ahh Kagome gonna cum!" Inuyasha moaned.

'That's what you think.' Kagome thought and began sucking on the head of Inuyasha's cock and began teasing Inuyasha's balls. Her free hand went to Inuyasha's thick nest of white hair and gave the furry patch a scratch, Inuyasha howled, his toes curling in his pleasure. His whole body shook as he felt his release wash over him, but the beads around his cock pulsed and he couldn't cum!

"Wha…ahh…Mistress please need to cum!" Inuyasha pleaded, giving her big puppy eyes.

"I don't think so you need to earn your release Inuyasha, good puppies get to cum disobedient puppies go without." Kagome said her eyes flashing gold. Inuyasha couldn't believe it, Kagome was a demon and a powerful one at that.

Kagome got in bed and spread her legs. "Come taste me Inuyasha." Kagome said, and the dog boy was on her in a second. He took a moment and savored the scent of arousal coming from his mistress, her sweet essence was flowing and he couldn't hold back his hunger. He started licking her womanhood, running his tongue over her wet folds and hearing Kagome moan was just icing on the cake.

Inuyasha hungrily lapped at Kagome's pussy, Kagome returned the favor by grabbing Inuyasha's ears and rubbed them as he tasted her. Kagome found her release and Inuyasha drank her essence, and his head nearly blew from the sensory overload. His cock ached as his release was once again sealed off.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha, sharing in the mixed taste of Inuyasha cum and her juices. "Enter me Inuyasha, fuck your mistress." Kagome whispered into his ear, and a shudder ran down the male's spine. Inuyasha readied his cock at her wet core and thrust in.

The two moaned as Inuyasha pushed his massive cock deep inside her, he stilled as the beads kissed her core. Inuyasha's head was spinning he was inside the woman he desired and it felt so damn good. He pulled back to the head and quickly snapped his hips forward loving the cry of pleasure he got from Kagome.

Inuyasha started a heavy rhythm thrusting fully into her with each thrust but using his demon speed to drive her wild. "Inuyasha that's it don't stop keep going just like that!" Kagome moaned, she ran her hands down Inuyasha's back and kissed the male's neck. Inuyasha obeyed and kept that rhythm though it was difficult the need to cum was blinding and Kagome's touch only excited him more and more. Kagome's inner walls squeezed Inuyasha's cock and the pulsing manhood spilled more and more pre cum inside her unable to find release.

Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome onto her back and began driving into her harder and faster trying to find a way to cum inside her.

"I know you want to cum Inuyasha, there's still a part of you that thinks you can dominate me, but it's time for you to surrender, and admit who the alpha is." Kagome's hands went down to Inuyasha's cheeks and found his pucker once again. She pushed her finger inside and began rocking it in and out.

"Ahh stop not there ahh…ohhh!" Inuyasha's please turned into cries of pleasure as Kagome found the sweet bundle of nerves inside him.

"Say it Inuyasha, who is the alpha?" Kagome clenched her inner muscles, squeezing Inuyasha's cock and she worked his sweet spot with her finger.

"Ahh you are Kagome, you are my mistress. I will obey you and follow your rules. Please forgive me my alpha!" Inuyasha moaned, and Kagome smirked.

"Good boy!" Kagome moaned and came, the beads pulsed and Inuyasha went over the edge with her. He came filling Kagome up with his pent up seed. It was by far the best release Inuyasha had his whole life, but it wouldn't be the last. He collapsed on top of her resting his head on her breasts.

A half hour later Inuyasha came down from his sex high and pulled out of Kagome, but he kept his face buried in her chest. "What's wrong Inuyasha, you've been so quiet?"

"I can answer that lady Kagome!" Omi said, and Inuyasha lifted his head from her breast. "Who is that?" He said, now able to see Omi. "I am the servant of Lady Kagome, you can see me now that you are under Lady Kagome's dominion. As for his actions, while his inner demon has accepted your dominance and is truly aroused by it, his human side is embarrassed that he enjoyed being dominated by a woman. Such feelings will erode in time."

Inuyasha blushed and buried his face back into Kagome's breasts. Kagome giggle and pet Inuyasha's head. "Aww that's so cute Inuyasha."

"You did truly well Lady Kagome for your first dominion, I am very proud. I look forward to the next mate you claim." Omi said.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "You are gonna take another mate?" Kagome nodded. "Don't be jealous Inuyasha it will be someone I have a bond with, we will all be one big family." Inuyasha pouted and buried his face once again in her breasts.

"It's interesting he acts like this, because as he came here he had thoughts of marking you as well as two others as his mates, a Kikyo and Ayame." Omi said, and Inuyasha's head shot up, his whole face red.

"How did you know that?!" Inuyasha gasped. Kagome began seething with anger.

"Oh it's my job to keep Kagome safe, so reading minds is a useful talent that lets me do so." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and threw him outside. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha plummeted naked to the ground.

"Hey what the hell!"

"Inuyasha you need to choose now, Me or Kikyo. I'll let you go off to find her, and let you decide." Kagome said, she was a bit hurt, but her new demon instincts told her it was a natural thing with demons.

"I can't just go run off what if you need me?" Inuyasha snapped, Kagome threw his clothes out the window.

"I'll summon you if I need you, but remember this Inuyasha if you stay with me or choose to go with Kikyo, you must do it under your own will. There will be no second chances." Kagome snapped her fingers and the beads vanished, even the rosary around his neck. The rosary appeared in among Inuyasha's clothes. "If you choose me then wear the rosary when you return, if you choose Kikyo give her the rosary and she can break it."

Inuyasha gathered his things and went down the well not even bothering to get dressed. His inner beast told him he was already making a mistake and he should go back wearing the beads right now, but his human side said he had to go see Kikyo.

To be continued


End file.
